


Mothers’ Night Out

by Cowboysandcannolis



Series: Micah Bell IV [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Micah and John are protective assholes, You can’t have anything to yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: You and Abigail take a fun night off from mothering to go into town. Through the grape vine your significant others hear that you are doing something very different and come to stop you.





	Mothers’ Night Out

Before becoming a mother you were the friend that all of the girls wanted to be around, wanted to get drunk with and share stories with. You gave them more wild nights than could be counted. After giving birth you found yourself to be alienated in a way, as in the girls didn’t seem to enjoy your company nearly as much anymore. 

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the father of your child was Micah Bell. Or perhaps that was just the natural way of things, the young, single women not wanting to hang around a woman with children. At any rate you found yourself growing much closer to Abigail.

Prior to getting pregnant you and Abigail didn’t have very much in common, as you spent most of your time out of camp on overzealous escapades and she spent most of the time with little Jack. She was strong as hell and you had liked her. Now, especially since she acted as your midwife, she was the first one to hand you your son, you two were bonded. Whether that be complaining over whatever your little one or significant other did or just talking about anything...

“I think we deserve one night off, Abby, at least...Hell, let’s get away for the night. Get some drinks have some fun!” You insisted one blazing hot afternoon, laying your hand on her shoulder with the bright grin of a conspirator. “Come on, the girls can watch our sons for one night, they owe us that much!” 

“I...I don’t know, Y/N. It don’t sound like a good idea to me...What if something goes wrong while we’re away or-“

“Nothin’s gonna go wrong. Are we going to be boring for the rest of our lives just cause we have kids?...Am going to have to go alone?” You knelt close to your best friend, giving her the most compelling pair of puppy dog eyes that you could conjure. 

She frowned and tried her best to avert her eyes but your charms were too powerful. “Oh, fine!” She snapped but you could tell that she wasn’t actually mad. If she was then you would know it. “Least give me a bit to get cleaned up!” You hugged your friend before trotting off triumphantly across camp. She hollered after you on the way to her tent  
“If this goes bad then it’s on you!” 

“Of course!” You called back to her in a sing-song tone as you ducked into your own tent. 

You honored her wish and went to clean yourself up as well, dressing in a tight red blouse with black pants and a belt with a considerable amount of silver. You were going to have fun tonight and you would be damned if Abigail didn’t enjoy herself too. 

The final step was adoring yourself in some jewelry, you picked your favorite necklace, a big, tear drop shaped garnet stone on a silver chain. A gift from Micah when he found out that you were carrying his son. 

And right on time the tent flaps parted behind you as you turned to see your blue eyed little boy, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. 

“Mama, are you going somewhere?” Little Micah asked as you helped him to climb up on the cot beside you. Though he didn’t need nearly as much help as he used to, kid was growing like a weed. 

At first his question was neutral but after a moment you saw his face light up   
“Are you going to fight O’Driscolls, Mama?!” 

Oh, that boy. How you loved him with all of your heart. His father had made quick work of filling his head with stories of outlaws and adventure, practically from day one. You would never allow your son to experience any of that for real but how could you crush his day dreams? Even though you wouldn’t dare to put Abigail in danger like that your son didn’t need to know any better...

“Well, yes I am.” You informed him in matter of fact tone of voice and that won you a bright grin. 

“And I will tell you all about it when I get back but until then you’re going to listen to your aunts and be in bed on time, understand me?”

“Yes, mama.” The boy looked dismayed, sighing dramatically. That he picked up directly from his father, as the bigger blonde did that constantly when you didn’t give him his way. 

“Why can’t I go with you? I could help!” 

You chuckled, shaking your head as you brought your boy close for a hug.  
“Not today, Little Bit. Besides, you want to be here when your daddy gets home, right?”

“Yes!!!” 

Micah had been on a solo job for about a week now, the longest he had been away since his son had been born and to your surprise you had to do a little convincing for him to leave. 

His little namesake was anxiously awaiting his return. No doubt Micah would enchant his son with dramatized stories of what had occurred, as he always did. You anticipated his homecoming to be around tomorrow morning, hopefully around the time little Micah was waking up. 

“Well.” You brushed back your son’s soft hair, kissing his forehead. “The sooner you get to sleep the sooner you’ll see your daddy. And I’m sure he’ll bring something nice back for you.” 

Once you told your son goodnight and how much you loved him you went on your way, seeking out Abigail.   
“Abby-“ You called as you made your way towards her tent, letting yourself in. Abigail was fiddling with the blouse that she had chosen and you grinned teasingly. 

“You look good!” 

To which she answered with an icy glare, her face twisted in a scowl. “I still can’t believe you’re making me do this!” 

“I ain’t making you do anything, you want to do it or you wouldn’t have agreed to it.” 

“Well I- It’s just...been awhile since I’ve done much for myself.” 

“And that’s why we’re doing this. We deserve a break.” 

After more assurance that your night off was justified you two finally got on your way and honestly...The night was fairly dull. There wasn’t much going on in town and it truly was a quiet few drinks between you. 

A few cowboys rolled in and you, Abigail did not play along and you didn’t pressure her to, humored their flirting for a short time but that was the sum total. 

You were only the slightest bit tipsy as you made your way out to the wagon, night was just starting to fall on the town.   
“See, that was nice. Dinner and drinks, nice and low key, like I promised.” 

“Yeah, yeah..” Abigail murmured, though in the half light you could see she was smiling. That was the biggest reward, your best friend finally enjoying herself for once.

And so you clucked to the horses and they started their slow trot towards camp. All was fine until you heard the galloping of horses quickly approaching you, two or three, you weren’t sure. 

“Y/N-“ Abigail stiffened, trying her best to see through the gloom. 

“I know, just play it cool...” you murmured, slowing the horses to a walk, your hand resting over your holster. The horses drew up beside the wagon and you recognized their voices before their forms in the darkness. 

“And what do you think your doing?!” 

Micah snapped, climbing off of Baylock in one swift motion and storming over to you. He grabbed you by the waist, pulling you down off of the wagon. 

“Micah, what-“ You protested, squirming as he pressed you firmly against the side of the wagon. He tilted your chin forcibly in his large hand, looking you over for any sign of injury as his hips pressed hard against yours. 

“Abigail!!!” John called even though you couldn’t see him you would recognize that rough voice anywhere. 

Oh lord, this would be the start of the biggest fight the two ever had and you were the catalyst. You would be lucky if Abigail ever spoke to you again after this was all over. All this over a couple of drinks? 

“Micah, let go!” 

“What was you thinking? Fighting O’Driscolls with her?! Did all your sense leave you while I was away?” His breath was hot in your face, he was definitely trying to overpower you. 

“What?!” You pushed away your husband, giving him a fierce glare in the gloom. “We went into town for a few drinks! Where the hell would you get that idea?!”

“Well I come home to an empty bed and your son tells me that you’re off fighting O’Driscolls with Auntie Abigail!” 

“That’s a story I told him to get him to go to bed!” You were honestly shocked. Micah believed the made up story you told your son? 

“What a fool you are, Micah Bell! Let go of me and get out of my sight or I will be fightin’ someone tonight and it ain’t gonna be any O’Driscolls! Ain’t that right, Abby?” 

Only silence and Micah’s sour look answered you. You frowned, easily slipping under his arm and around the side of the wagon. Instead of finding Abigail and John fighting like you had anticipated...they were kissing. And in fact they were really going at it. 

You quickly ducked around the side of the wagon with a small smirk. Apparently John’s concern made him more amorous, or perhaps it was Abigail who started the show of affection. You would have to wait until tomorrow to ask what really   
happened and you couldn’t wait to hear it.

“We best leave them..” You whispered and Micah was surprised by the smile you gave him as you led the way back to Baylock. 

“You ain’t mad?” He asked after you swung up onto the back of the black Fox Trotter. 

“No...I’m not happy you thought I was dumb enough to put Abigail in danger and..” Your lips quirked into a smile “I’m surprised my bedtime stories are that believable.” 

“Aw shut it!” He mounted the horse in front of you and you were quick to wrap your arms around his middle. As annoyed with your husband as you were you hadn’t seen him in a week, it was good to have him back home. 

“No, now you need to tell him how we fought O’Driscolls together tonight, he’ll be expecting it!” That was the truth, the little blonde was waiting for his parents when you arrived at camp. The second you were off Baylock he was attached to your leg, smiling up at you excitedly. 

“How’d it go, mama?!”

“Real good, Little Bit. Your daddy is going to tell you all about it, since he’s the better story teller after all.”   
Micah, the third, groaned dramatically from where he was unsaddling his steed but you could clearly see the smile on his face. He didn’t mind one bit.

“Go get ready for bed, Micah. Your daddy and I will be in in a minute.”   
With that your son dashed off to your tent. You made your way around the other side of Baylock, smiling at your husband as you went in for a kiss. It lasted for several seconds, his broad hands lowering, all too happy to give your hips a squeeze. 

“It’s good to have you back, Micah..” 

“Good to be back, doll.” 

“Oh, Micah? Remember that I ain’t all that helpless. I usually don’t need rescuin’” That was a warning and you made it clear by the glare you gave him as you pulled apart. 

“Come on, I can’t wait to hear this story.” You teased, taking his hand and leading him to your tent for the evening.

And though the night out did not go as planned, you wouldn’t say that it went badly either. At first light you were up, leaving your pair of blondes to their sleep. You grabbed a cup of coffee and seated yourself at the table nearest to John’s tent, ready to pounce on Abigail the moment she came out. 

You sat there waiting for nearly an hour, and just as you were about to give up and do some chores the tent flaps opened. You smiled and rose from the table, ready to tease her to hell. But instead of your friend it was John emerging from the tent. Your smile changed into a smirk when you saw the frown that he gave you. 

“Well, good morning, John...” 

“Mornin’, Y/N...” 

You two were at a stand off, he clearly didn’t want to give information and you clearly wanted it.

“Is she?”

“She’s fine. Don’t disturb her.” 

He warned you before stalking away to the coffee pot. His grouchy attitude didn’t bother you in the slightest, as you got confirmation that they did in fact spend the night together. Go Abigail!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this work! I would love to know if you did!   
I have many other works in progress that I hope to have posted by the beginning of next week, a few for Micah, one for Charles and one for Lenny. Please stay tuned if you are interested! I also take requests, as I am always looking for new situations to write about. You can leave those requests as comments on any of my works or talk to me about them on Tumblr at Cowboysandcannolis. As always, take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
